


【哈德】【HD】The day that demons go away 11

by Nora1014



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21659746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nora1014/pseuds/Nora1014
Summary: Lof：猫巴士
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter
Kudos: 23





	【哈德】【HD】The day that demons go away 11

11.  
  
承受了遗忘咒和昏迷咒的黑发青年静静躺着，身体和脸颊的液体都被清理干净，眼镜也被戴了回去。外套和裤子都穿得好好的，完全没有被折磨过的痕迹。  
  
把他用悬浮咒带到壁炉那里，通过飞路网去到潘西的家，让她帮忙一起送他回去。他醒来之后不会记得他们之间的事，甚至不会记得他这个人。  
  
德拉科握起哈利的手，想帮他把手套戴回去。眼泪扑簌扑簌地滴到黑色的皮革上。  
  
“梅林，我都干了些什么……”  
  
金色头发的青年又哭了出来。哭泣中他想起来潘西曾经教过他一些祛疤的魔咒帮他去掉神锋无影留下的痕迹，但是他一直没用过。此刻他抓起他的手，为他念了一遍又一遍的咒语。魔法造成的疤痕十分难去掉，不知道念了多久，哈利双手的伤疤终于消失了不少，没有那么触目惊心了。他遗憾地想不能再念下去了，飞路那边的潘西都该要睡觉了吧。  
  
那么，真的该再见了。  
  
他盯着哈利轮廓分明的脸，手指扫过黑色羽毛一样的眉，想象它们舒展或者紧拧的样子。还有他的眼睛，睫毛，鼻子……最后是嘴唇，上唇棱角分明，下唇则饱满圆润，它们自带着惊人的引力……  
  
“不要再靠近哈利波特。”  
  
最后一次。他想。最后一次。  
  
德拉科轻轻吻在他的唇上。干燥的皮肤相触，微弱的火星点燃。为什么他的嘴唇永远那么温暖，而自己的则是冷冰冰的。他觉得不够，他还想要更多的温度，他伸出舌尖舔吻着对方，探入相连的深处，攫取着里面的热量。很快地，他觉得嘴唇和四肢都沸腾起来，连同某一个地方也在不听话地抬头，他叹息了一下，必须要停止了。  
  
一只手伸过来把他双臂和腰部狠狠地箍住，还有一只手紧紧地抓住了他的枕骨和颈项，手指深入到他的金色头发，把他死命钳制住。德拉科骇然地想挣扎，本来躺在下面的人猛地一翻身，把他压到身下。德拉科连声音都发不出来，因为对方拼命压住了他的嘴唇，撑在后脑勺的手不断用力，前后的力量强迫他把嘴张到极致。那个人的舌头席卷了他口腔里的每个地方，最后极具侵略性地压住他的舌尖往里面抽/插，搅弄舌根深处敏感的肉壁。紧接着他用大腿分开德拉科的双腿，顶住中间用力摩擦。压住他头部的那只手腾出来，一把扯开了他的黑色衬衣，德拉科在混乱中听到纽扣噗噗掉在地毯上的闷响，那只手已经抓住了他裸露的胸部抓捏，手上还残留着的细微疤痕把那里光滑的皮肤刺激得又痛又爽。德拉科感觉呼吸不了，想要伸手推开上面那个人，但是对方另一只手掐住了他双手的手腕，拧在他身后让他手动弹不得。在胸前的手下移，出力蹂躏他的细腰和翘臀，继而拇指用力按压着大腿的根部。一阵难耐的快感袭来，德拉科狠狠地咬了一下对方的舌头，对方也不甘示弱，退出来之前一口咬破了他的嘴唇。  
  
上面的那个人终于抬起头看着德拉科。他们离得非常近，彼此的急喘交缠在一起。碧绿眼睛已经烧起来，里面夹杂着愤怒、伤痛、绝望以及一些德拉科说不上来的情感。嘴角渗着血，这让他的表情更有震慑力。德拉科张大了嘴，想说什么又说不出来，他感觉对方下一秒钟就要吃了他。  
  
“你想问我什么？是不是还记得你？你他妈可真行啊，德拉科！”  
  
“不可能，我明明……！”  
  
“那么说你是认真的，”那个人眯起眼睛，胸口的怒气要溢出来了，他慢慢吞吐着呼吸说：“用反咒，我亲爱的德拉科，战争之后我和赫敏已经把精神控制类咒语的反咒都研究出来了。”  
  
“可是这里有防御魔法的结界，你刚才明明没办法反抗！”  
  
“我没感到有任何的阻力，”黑发的青年皱着眉头，“这么说吧，要是伏地魔还在的话，这里的结界能拦得住他吗？”  
  
听到那个人的名字，德拉科还是忍不住战栗了一下，上面的人敏锐地感觉到了，低声嘟哝说：“抱歉，我不该这么说的。”  
  
“不能。……我懂了。”对方打败那个人都快三年了，更别提之后他的魔法更加精进了。“那你……”德拉科觉得脸红了起来，“你什么时候有知觉的？”  
  
“从你抱着我的手哭哭啼啼，叽里咕噜说一堆咒语开始……”哈利的表情柔和下来。他被折磨了许久，再加上运用了反咒对抗遗忘咒，当时的体力已经大降，所以还是被昏迷咒击中了。但是他昏迷的时间比起其他人短得多。  
  
“那之前……我绑着你……”德拉科问不下去了，他心跳得很快，耳朵好像有火在烧一样。  
  
哈利慢慢把拧着他两只手腕的手松开。一直放在他大腿的手也移上来，两只手一起捧着德拉科的脸，大拇指在他的耳朵摩挲，感受那里滚烫的温度。他说：“是的，我是心甘情愿被你玩弄。来之前我对自己说，无论你做什么，我都不会反抗，也不会和你计较。不过我现在有点后悔这个誓言。”哈利这时感觉心脏的位置又紧缩了起来，“可是为什么要用一忘皆空？为什么要抹去我对你的记忆？”  
  
德拉科凝视那双没有瑕疵的绿宝石眼睛，看着它们为自己沾染了痛苦的裂痕。然后他把头扭到一边，这个简单的动作几乎耗尽了他全部的能量。他说：“非要说为什么的话，是因为我讨厌你。我恨你。”  
  
哈利觉得胸口像被人打了一拳，他深呼吸。接着他尖锐地说：“既然这样的话，那你自己为什么不用？你明明可以用一忘皆空把对我的记忆抹去，但是却呆在这里写了一本又一本书，每一本书都有你和我的影子。”  
  
“你别自作多情了，什么叫每一本书都有你的影子？啊，你的意思是黑头发绿眼睛吗？那只是我特殊的性/癖好。”  
  
哈利抓疼他的双肩，沉着声音说：“你什么意思？”  
  
德拉科没有回答，他把头扭得更开，完全没办法看对方的眼睛。哈利捏着他的下巴把他的头掰过来，“看着我，回答我，你讨厌我，那你刚才为什么吻我？”  
  
德拉科看着对方脑袋后面的空气，他耸耸肩无所谓地说：“呵，那个，我对每个上过床的人都这样。”  
  
“……？”  
  
“别这样看着我，我承认你的身体对我很有吸引力，但都说了只是因为我特殊的性癖。其实你想想也能明白的，我哪有那么多情节可以写呢，如果不多抓几个像你这样的人上床？  
  
“你说什么？”哈利咬着牙，一个字一个字地说道。  
  
他觉得自己现在身处在飓风的边缘，看着海岸的巨浪在席卷一切。他知道他没资格过问对方这些年的生活。但他也知道德拉科再多说一点，他都随时会被卷入风暴的中心。可他还是忍不住想要追问下去。  
  
风暴的制造者其实不了解哈利的处境。他以为对方会退却，没想过对方会义无反顾地跳进去。毕竟这一切在哈利的表情上只凝结成一个深沉的注视。  
  
“其实也没多少啦。”德拉科安慰道。  
  
接着他微微一笑，加剧了这场风暴:  
  
“一本书一个。”  
  
——TBC——


End file.
